A Jinx?
'''A Jinx? '''is the first episode of season one. Summary Alyson, an exchange student from the united states begins to attend Sakura High. She receives a typical friendly welcome from the students, and is introduced to Rika, her 'buddy'. Alyson befriends Rika, and also Alexa, a punk girl who "stalks" Rika. The pair show Alyson around, where Rika meets up with her brother, Riku and his friend Matsu. Riku is attracted to Alyson and tries to flirt with her, only to be shooed off by his annoyed sister. They go their separate ways, and Alexa then begins to act oddly. She warns Rika that she thinks something unusual is about to happen, Rika ignores her, and then walks into class, to find their teacher, sitting on his chair which seems to be attached to the celling. Alexa expresses how she predicted this, and explains that the 'Spirits of the School' are not happy. Rika theories that Alexa is 'on something'. As the students watch, Riku and Matsu emerge, and Rika explains to the boys what has happened, and Matsu begins explaining to Alyson in greater detail what is going on, Riku tells him to shut up, and refers to him as "Blah". Rika reluctantly begins to believe what Alexa is telling her. Axel arrives with some ghost-catching equipment and calls over Rika, Riku, Mastu and a mysterious girl called Kasumi. Rika explains that she will tell all later on, and the group get to work searching for the disturbed spirit. Alexa recommends searching to the left of the classroom, but the group don't trust her judgment. The disrupted spirit is taken care of, and the students are left shaken. Axel then leaves the group, and leaves a confused class. Rika then explains to Alyson that she works for a company known as Mizuki Inc. The teacher, who has returned from a few moments of calming down, walks into the classroom and hushes the loud classroom. After a few other lessons, Rika announces that she will be leaving Alyson in the care of Alexa for the rest of the day, as she has to go and do "something." (In reality, she is going to the Mizuki Inc. Headquarters to begin working at a part-time job) Alexa tells Alyson that she is going to be following Rika, and recommends that she comes with her. The girls follow Rika to a small, modern-style building, which is Mizuki's local HQ. The girls sneak in, and begin listening into a report that a high-ranking member of staff is giving Rika, Riku, Axel, Kasumi and Matsu. Alyson is confused by all of this new information, but Alexa appears to be fully aware. She begins noting down everything that is heard, and leaves Alyson to be confused. Alyson decides to leave, but as she walks out, she is caught out by Riku. The workers at Mizuki Inc. begin to question how the girls got in, and Alyson explains that she's been following Alexa's lead. Rika believes her, and talks Alyson out of trouble. The same cannot be said for Alexa, as the police are informed and as well as her mother. Later on, Riku, Rika and Alyson are walking home, and they begin talking about the situation that Alyson has gotten herself into. Rika then reveals that she's talked Alyson into becoming the team's intern, and leaves the audience to wait for Alyson's response.